Writers Gonna Write
by Rocketsword
Summary: This story is weird. The characters will be exaggerated just cause. XD It will have tons of different crossover characters in it. Not just Fairy Tail and Pokemon. It also got Sonic in it right now. If you like Pizza, you'll like this story. If you don't like pizza... You'll like this story anyway. Read it. Love it. Description is in the first chapter. Kirk out!


Writers Gonna Write

Hello! And thank you for taking time out if your busy life's to read my story! But I must warn you, this story will not make any sense, at all! This story is about a writer that comes across a notebook that allows him to write things into existence! Wow, imagine what you could do with that. However, these writings can't actually come into the writers world, instead they live in the world in his story.

What's that? It doesn't make any sense? What did I tell you. What did I tell you. Geeeez, pay attention.

Anyway, unfortunately this lucky writer is super immature and now he's had the brilliant idea to take characters from stories he likes and see how they deal with one another.

Let's see how that works out!

(Please don't be mad at me if I don't make a character super accurate. Really, I'm just bored and decided to do this because I don't feel like being serious right now. Oh and btw,

Normal text is the writer. So the guy that writes things into life in the story.

And bold text is the story creating stuff because the writer said stuff.

And with that, let's begin!)

Chapter: 1

Meet the Characters!

In a world where nothing quite makes sense. Heroes emerge to defeat the upcoming threat!

This story starts… In a forest, yeah perfect. In order for our heroes to leave this weird but awesome world, they must go on an epic adventure to defeat a bunch of stuff and find the dimension teleport.

Now let's meet our heroes. First! Natsu and Happy from Fairy Tail!

 **Natsu and Happy then magically appear in the center of the forest, looking quite confused and disoriented.**

Natsu is a fire Dragon Slayer from the guild known as Fairy Tail!

 **Natsu rubbed his head as the voice echoed overhead.** "Who is that?"

And happy is Natsu's loyal cat companion! Unfortunately happy had been captured and could only be saved if Natsu had the strength to save him.

 **And with that Happy disappeared in a puff of white smoke as he yelled.** "Natsu!" **A look of bewilderment on Natsu's face as he screamed**. "Ah! Happy! Hey what kind of prank is this! I don't know who you are but I want Happy back right now!" **Natsu stomped his feet as a small ember blared in his mouth.**

Don't worry Natsu, you'll get happy back, just be patient. Oh, what am I saying, your Natsu.

 **Natsu's face became red with anger.** "What is that supposed to mean!"

We'll get back to you in a sec Natsu, keep your shirt on.

"I'm not Grey!" **As soon as Natsu said that a giant glass bowl appeared around him muffling his words from the outside as he screamed and blew fire at the bowl. Natsu had a black vest with one sleeve and orange edges, pink spiked hair…**

(You know what? I don't feel like describing characters because there's gonna be a ton of them. I know that sounds lazy, and it kinda is, but I'm gonna assume you know what the characters look like. If you don't, look them up on Google or one of the Google wannabe's. Go ahead, Natsu Dragneel, from Fairy Tail. Alright let's continue.)

Next up is Sonic the Hedgehog! From, well, from Sonic…

 **Sonic appeared the same as Natsu, confused as he looked over his surroundings, becoming even more confused as he saw Natsu jumping around inside his glass dome punching the walls.**

Sonic is a super speed hero who is usually of fighting egg-man and stuff. Oh, and Sonic, can you just sit tight for a sec?

"Uh…"

Cool thanks. Next up is Ash Ketchum from Pokemon!

 **Appearing only a few feet to the right of Sonic was Ash and Pikachu.**

Hey, I didn't mention Pikachu. Ah whatever I guess we've gotta have Pikachu.

 **Sonic's face became more serious as he starred at the sky.**

Before you say anything, no I'm not eggman.

 **Ash turned to see Sonic. After starring a moment he asked.** "Is that some kind of new Pokemon?" **Ash pulled out his Pokedex and pointed it at Sonic.**

 **Sonic seemed unamused sighing as he closed his eyes rubbing them with his thumb and index finger.** "You gotta be kidding me..."

(And that's it for now! I know it was kinda short. I usually write pretty long chapters but this was just kind of an intro. More characters will be introduced as the story progresses. And I hope you guys enjoy what comes out next. Although honestly, I'm mostly doing this for my own entertainment XD Kirk Out!)


End file.
